Hot Spring Discussions
by Half-elf
Summary: Being a fly on the wall can have its advantages...you learn the most interesting things that way. The girls are having private, personal and unrestrained discussions about the boys in their lives. Who is thinking about who? Mainly HinaKiba but others too.


AN: This sprang from an overtired mind hopped up on too much caffeine. Hope ya like it. It started out really short but I couldn't abandon it, Hinata and Kiba are just too cute together.

Disclaimer: Never gonna happen, never gonna own it.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

"Oh _this_ was a great idea." Sakura closed her eyes in bliss. The other kunoichi could only nod as they too sank into the hot water of the bath (one of the least popular ones to avoid Jiraiya). They had a week free of missions and they were determined to enjoy every minute of it.

Ino stretched, already bored with the silence, when an idea came to her. A perfectly wonderful, slightly wicked idea. "Have any of you ever thought how any of the guys would be like in bed?"

"Ino!" A chorus of shocked voices greeted her and Hinata sunk into the water in embarrassment.

"What? It's a legitimate question."

Tenten looked at her curiously. "Like what do you mean?"

"Well, you know…" Ino smiled. "Like if Lee's as fast in _everything_ he does."

They started giggling. "But you know what he says." Sakura said between giggles. "'The Lotus of Konoha always blooms twice.'"

Tenten leaned back comfortably. "That's true. He sure does have stamina." Sakura and Ino turned to look at her with sly grins. "Not like that you perverts!" More laughter rang out.

"Shikamaru's the exact opposite. He's so lazy he would probably take it sooo slooow…" Ino looked thoughtful. "That might not be such a bad thing." All the girls shivered in response.

Tenten let out a sigh. "I've always wondered what Neji could use that byakugan for."

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata was bright red. "Please. H-he's my cousin."

"Sorry, Hinata but Neji is a man. A really hot man with gorgeous eyes, a hot body and a really nice, firm a-"

The other girls' laughter cut her off. "That's enough. You're gonna make Hinata pass out." Sakura grinned at the dark haired girl.

"I'm not going to pass out, Sakura-chan." 'Throw up maybe, but not pass out.'

Ino smiled at her. "You know who I'd love to see uncovered? Shino."

"Yeah, he's always so quiet. Real mysterious." All eyes turned to Hinata. "What's he like?" Sakura leaned forward.

"Shino-kun is very quiet, very controlled but he can be really caring. He's very good at planning and he's very thorough."

The other three girls shared a glance. "You know…" Tenten smirked. "That could make him really fun."

"What about Sai?" Tenten turned to Sakura.

She snorted. "He'd probably start off real romantic. Paint your picture, you know, like that movie with the boat. Then he'd end up coming up with some crazy nickname for you right when it was getting interesting." Everyone dissolved into giggles. "What I really want to know is if Naruto would use his kage bunshin."

"Sakura, you dirty girl." Ino chuckled darkly. "I didn't realize you were into that kind of thing."

She blushed. "I'm not! It's just that he _always_ seems to use it. And he _has_ been studying with Jiraiya…"

"True." They unanimously said.

"You know who would probably be into that weird stuff? Sasuke." Tenten leaned forward, getting into her theory. "Come on, with all his emo-ness and being power hungry and all he's probably into hot wax and bondage and… and…" She couldn't keep a straight face any longer and collapsed with laughter along with all the other girls.

"At least you'd most likely get out alive with him. With the way Chouji eats I'd be afraid." Ino shuddered. "More than likely there'd be food involved and you'd never be able to tell which excited him more; you or the chocolate sauce."

They roared with laughter and Ino continued. "I think it'd depend on whether you could cook or not. If you _made_ the stuff I think it'd be the girl." She took a deep breath. "But, you know, he can enlarge _any_ part of his body." Another round of laughter.

They were silent for a little while, catching their breath, when Hinata spoke up. "I always wondered what Kiba-kun could do with his mouth."

Her tone was contemplative and serious and it made their heads snap towards her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Hinata?!" Tenten shot her a sly grin. "You can't stop now. You have to finish that thought."

"W-well, it's just that he's always tasting things. Not that he puts everything in his mouth he just… gives it a little lick. It's interesting to watch him when we go for ice cream." She smiled slightly, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the edge of the bath. "Then there're his fangs…"

Tenten swam up and patted her on the head. "Who know our Hinata-chan had such dirty thoughts?"

She turned bright red and sunk into the bath. 'Oh, why did I open my mouth?'

Ino and Sakura swan up to create a circle around her. Ino nudged her shoulder. "Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this, Hinata-chan. What _else_ have you wondered about Kiba-_kun_?"

"N-n-nothing. P-please forget I said anything."

Sakura touched her shoulder. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just us here and we won't say anything to him. Or anyone else." Hinata shook her head. "Come on. I doubt it's worse than anything we've said. Besides, I don't think any of us hasn't had _some_ kind of fantasy about one of our teammates."

"Oh? And who have you dreamt about, Sakura?"

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead and she turned beet red. "None of your damn business, Pig!"

"Oh I think it is. Especially if you're trying to get Hinata to spill."

Sakura clenched her jaw then muttered something so low no one heard her. "I didn't hear that, Sakura dear." Ino's sugary tone could draw flies.

"I said Naruto. Happy?"

"Oh Kami. It's not with the clones, is it?"

"No it's not and can we please get back to Hinata before she comes up with a way to escape."

"Right." Three sets of determined eyes turned towards Hinata. "You don't need to go into detail just tell us what it is you like about him." Ino leaned her head against the edge of the bath and closed her eyes. The other two followed her example.

Hinata relaxed, it was almost as if she was alone. She closed her eyes and pictured Kiba. "I love his hands. Have you ever noticed them? They're so rough. He has calluses and scars and they're not small either but they can be so gentle. He's bandaged me when I was hurt and his touch was nothing more than a butterfly's caress. He's snatched me out of danger and then they're strong, protective. In the middle of a fight and I can feel safer than I do at home."

"And his voice…" She let out a soft moan. "He's got this deep rumble that just… it's wonderful. Sometimes when we sit together I lean against him just to feel it. It leaves me all tingly. And when he growls…" She chuckled. "You probably don't know but I can tell the differences in each one. I know when it means he's getting annoyed with Shino's teasing or when he's getting angry. He's got a nervous growl and one when he's happy. It's hard to hear but it's almost like a purr, deep in his chest."

"And he's always so upbeat. It's hard to feel down when he's near. He has a way of making everything seem exciting. And he's fiercely protective over what he considered his."

"You mean he's possessive?" Sakura cracked an eye open.

"I guess… but more in the way of 'my teammates, me friends, my home.' They're labeled as 'his' and he sees them as under his protection. That's why he's so good at what he does." She didn't bother to try to hide the pride in her voice. They all knew it before anyways.

"Anything else?" Ino queried quietly from beside her.

"Mmm. He's got this wildness about him that's just…" She moaned. "You can see it in his eyes. It's wicked and wild and you just want to grab on and see where he can take you. Damn all the consequences 'cause you know it'd be the best thing to ever happen to you."

"Kami. Hina-chan you gotta stop or I'll end up leaving Neji for your Kiba-kun." Tenten smiled teasingly at her. The look Hinata shot her was the scariest thing she'd ever done. It rivaled one of Sakura or Ino's death glares. "Okay. I get it. Hands off your puppy."

"He's not a puppy!" Sighing, Hinata abandoned her glare. "And he's not mine. He never will be."

"Why the hell not?!" Ino shot up in anger. "He'd have to be crazy to say no to you. You just need some help." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"It's best to let sleeping dogs lie." She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. "But thanks anyways guys." With that she left.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Meanwhile, not too far away…

"So that's what girls talk about when they're alone." A soft buzz came from his informant. "I've always wondered." Shino readjusted his glasses. "That last part was the most interesting though."

He moved a quickly through the streets to find his friend and smiled. "But Hinata-chan, if sleeping dogs are left to lie nothing ever gets done." Besides, he just loved teasing Kiba.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Kiba was resting comfortably against a tree trunk, suspended over the ground by a think branch. Even though he was partially dozing he knew it was Shino who landed next to him.

"Taking lessons from Shikamaru?"

Without bothering to open his eyes, Kiba replied lazily. "Every good ninja takes something and makes it his own. Shika likes the grass, I prefer trees."

"Completely different then." Shino crouched next to his friend. "Is this all you're going to do with your time, then?"

Kiba cracked an eye open. "How often do we get down time? I'm not planin' ta do a damn thing."

"That's what Hinata said. Not literally of course."

Both eyes were focused on Shino. "That a fact?"

"Mm." A small insect landed on his outstretched finger. "Have you ever wished to be a fly on a wall?"

Kiba cocked his head to the side. "Can't say I have. Why?"

"You learn the most interesting things that way."

Looking at his friend suspiciously, Kiba sat up. "What're you getting at?"

"Nothing."

"I know you. You wouldn't bring something like this up for no reason. Spill."

Shino remained silent, watching the bug lazily crawl over his hand. The twitch in Kiba's eye signaled he waited long enough. "Have you ever wondered what girls talk about when they're alone?"

"Huh?" This was not where he was expecting this to go.

"They can be as bad as guys. Quite interesting really."

"Wait a minute." Kiba held up a hand. "You're not talking about _our_ girls, are you?" Shino just stared at him. "Shit! Are you crazy? They find out you were eavesdropping and they're gonna kick your ass."

"Who's going to tell them?" Kiba remained silent. "Besides, it's not like I was planning to. I was walking by when I heard Hinata scream."

"Is she okay?"

'He is in so deep.' "Not that kind of scream. She was yelling at Tenten. I never heard her so scandalized. I was curious."

"So you planted a spy."

"Yes." Shino confirmed Kiba's thought.

"What did you find out?" He was curious despite himself.

"Some things I would rather not have thought of."

"Like what?" If Shino backed out now Kiba was gonna kill him.

"They were wondering about our sexual preferences."

Kiba chocked on air. "Our… like us?" He gestured between himself and Shino.

"All of us. At least, as far as I could tell. I'm just assuming they also talked about Shikamaru and Lee.

Kiba fidgeted nervously. "What'd they say?"

"Apparently I have a mysterious quality that they like. And Tenten found the fact that I'm thorough very interesting."

Kiba let out a sigh. "That's not too bad."

"Sasuke wasn't so lucky. Apparently he was labeled as a sado-masochist."

"Eww. Gross. I didn't need to hear that."

"The rest were mostly funny. They have a very twisted sense of humor." Silence stretched. "Aren't you curious? Your name came up as well."

Light color touched his cheeks. "As long as I'm not on the same level as Sasuke I'm happy." Stretching, he prepared to leap off the branch when Shino's voice brought him crashing down.

"Hinata had some interesting things to say about you."

"H-Hinata?"

"In fact she was the only one who had an opinion on the subject. Though she had some converts by the end." Shino lounged back, the corner of his mouth kicked up in a smirk. Kiba looked shell-shocked.

Dropping his head into his hands, Kiba groaned. "Oh Kami. Please tell me you're joking." His friend shook his head. "Crap. Well, what did she say? Hopefully the humiliation will be out of my system by the time I see her."

"I won't repeat it word for word, it's just too disgusting."

"Crap." Kiba let his head smack against the tree trunk. His heart sunk into his stomach. 'Here it comes.'

"It seems she's rather fixated on you. Apparently your appeal is stronger than my mysterious nature." It was difficult to keep the smile off his face at Kiba's shocked expression. "No accounting for taste I suppose."

"You… you're sure?" His face was serious but there was a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Do I ever get my information wrong?" Shino sounded bored.

A wicked smile crossed Kiba's face. "See ya, Shino." He leapt away, disappearing into the trees.

Shino smiles and relaxed back. "It's about time."

O.o.o.o.o.O

Kiba paused outside the Hyuuga compound. 'Just a few steps and knock on the door. I can do this.' His feet remained firmly planted. 'She might not even be here. Yeah. She's probably out. I'll come back later.' Again he didn't move.

"Ahh. Damn it man, just grow some balls." He lifted his hand to knock when a voice came from behind him.

"Kiba-kun?"

Spinning around he came face-to-face with the very person he came to see. Her face was bright red and her eyes focused on a spot beyond his left shoulder. He blushed at her unexpected appearance. "Hinata?"

"Are you all right? I thought I heard you talking to yourself."

More heat rushed to his cheeks. "Haha… It was nothing. I was… uh… I was just… It was nothing." He finished lamely.

She met his eyes briefly before blushing deeper. She wasn't expecting on seeing him so soon. And he was acting so odd. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." They moved through the halls, Kiba feeling slightly out of place. 'It's too damn neat here.' She slid the door to her room open and went in leaving him frozen in the doorway. It certainly wasn't the first time he was in her room, they were friends after all, but this time he was nervous.

"Kiba-kun? Are you coming?"

She was looking at him expectantly from the bed and he had to stop the inappropriate thoughts from popping into his head. He sat awkwardly next to her. "Hinata-chan…"

"Yes." She prompted him when he trailed off. 'Why is he acting so strange?'

"So… what were you up to today?" 'Screw it. I'll bring it up later.' He lay perpendicular on the bed, his legs hanging off.

She sat beside him, glad he was acting more normally. Well, normal for him anyways. "N-nothing really. The others and I went to the hot spring. It was… very nice."

He noticed the color in her cheeks and smirked. "How are they? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They are well. Ino and Sakura are the same as always and Tenten has certainly relaxed around us. We had a lot of fun." She smiled contentedly.

"Really? Whatcha talk about?"

She avoided his gaze. "This and that. Whatever came up. Nothing important."

He smiled. He loved it when she was flustered. As long as he was the one doing the flustering. Her cheeks were heated attractively and she licked her lips nervously. He let out a low growl and she looked at him in surprise.

'That's a new one. I wonder what it meant.'

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her intently. "Hina-chan…" The words caught in his throat. 'Screw it.' He was always better with actions anyways.

His fingers caught her under the chin lightly and he leaned forward slowly, giving her time to move if she didn't want this. She only watched him, eyes wide and lips parted. "Hina-chan." Her name slipped out as a whisper before his lips closed over hers.

She froze for a second before melting into him. He sat up the rest of the way, sliding his arms around her and drawing her closer. Another growl escaped from him and she shivered in response.

The kiss wasn't long but both were short of breath by the end. Drawing back, Hinata searched his eyes. Slowly she broke into a smile. "Kiba!" Throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly.

He let out a quick bark of laughter and returned her embrace. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck then licked where her pulse beat hotly.

Letting her breath out on a sigh she whispered. "Aishiteru."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed deeply. He smiled against her throat. "Ditto." He moved up and kissed her ear. "Always."

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: Hoped you liked it. If you did, drop me a line. Hell, if you didn't, feel free to tell me that too. Just thanks for reading this far. Chill out.


End file.
